You Can Never Tell
by loxodontack
Summary: Miranda has information other people want. People turn out to be more than they initially appear.


Title: You Can Never Tell  
>Rating: MNC-17/Mature/18  
>Fandom: Devil Wears Prada<br>Pairing: Miranda/Andy  
>Warning: This has potential torture triggers, minor character death.<p>

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine! They were originally Lauren Weisberger's but by the time I got to them they were Fox's. I do however own all the mistakes herein and apologise for any that offend your grammatical sensibilities.

Written for this years 'Poke The Dragon' Fic-A-thon.

Looking back over her shoulder Andy regretted that it had to be this way. Taking one last look at the most dynamic woman she had ever met, she squared her shoulders and headed to the airport, it appears Miranda really was able to look after herself.

"Leave now." Miranda was suddenly introduced intimately to the concept of seeing stars. Looking up at the man who had barged into her room and hit her across the face with his gun she tried to figure out her options as she rose to her knees. Being dragged across the room and thrown onto the sofa she thought maybe she should have listened to Nigel about that hostage training, but really who had time for that when living in such a dynamic and ever changing world.

"I don't think so Priestly. Shut Up! You are going to sit there, do as I say and look pretty." The last words imbued with scorn and derision. Hours passed while Miranda sat waiting for something, anything to happen. Every time she tried to move she was pushed back onto the sofa, any time she asked a question she was rewarded with a punch to the stomach.

Being this inactive, confined, was not good for her temper. It gave her time to think, it gave her time to reflect, something she tended to avoid. Understanding early in her career that doubt and second guessing herself was a quick way to disaster she learnt to accept herself and trust her instincts. While it wasn't perfect it was at least something she could live with. Her instincts were screaming at her to leave, but there was nothing she could do.

This was the longest she spent away from work at any fashion week since she had started in French Runway over 30 years ago. Assuming `The Replacement', even at her groundbreaking level of incompetence, noticed she did not arrive at any of her morning or afternoon appointments, or at any of the shows, the appropriate people should have been notified hours ago, why had nothing happened?

"What exactly are you waiting for? Can I suggest you move along expeditiously?" This had become tiresome hours ago. It had been a very trying week, between Stephen's cowardice, Irv and Jacqueline attempting to oust her from a position rightfully hers and a deserting assistant, she was well past her tolerance level. She had no time for this nonsense.

"Any moment now." She was unnerved by the smirk aimed at her, instinctively knowing it did not bode well. Realising suddenly this was more than just some crackpot, someone looking for a moment of glory, there was controlled tempered menace in his eyes. Trying to catch what he was saying on the phone she almost missed the hotel suite door opening.

"Mom! We got to come to Paris too!" Panic raced through her blood, her heart clenched and her stomach rolled. This had just become infinitely more serious. What was this about? Looking at the woman who followed her girls into the room she was shocked.

"Now that your motivation has arrived, there are a number of business items we need to discuss Priestly." Said Jocelyn in a tone of voice she never heard before from the woman.

Hugging her girls closer to her she gave them a kiss on the head and suggested they get ready for bed as tomorrow they would spend the day exploring Paris. Caroline and Cassidy looked strangely at the man in their mother's room but as soon as they heard 'business' from Jocelyn they rolled their eyes with a mixture of exasperation and understanding. After all they knew their mother better than anyone.

"Now remember what is really important and make the calls outlined on this list." Miranda took the piece of paper handed to her and blanched. She couldn't do it, she couldn't make those calls. What the hell was she supposed to do?

"You know perfectly well I cannot make those calls." She stated as calmly as possible.

"Make them or else..." Effective strategy she recognised, leaving worst case to her own imagination. After the week she had, Miranda thought about her children blissfully unaware in the other room, thought about what making those calls would result in and understood what a truly impossible decision was.

"Jocelyn what is the meaning of all this?" Rallying Miranda needed to buy time to think.

"Shut up Miranda, months of your endless infuriating demands has finally come to an end. You no longer get to tell me what to do."

"If you hadn't been so ineffective at your job you would not had required so much direction."

"Seriously. Seriously I was the perfect person for the job, you are a complete bitch!" She spat while slapping Miranda across the face. Miranda stared to rise to return the favour only to once again be punched in the stomach.

"The only reason you weren't fired was because Emily covered for you." Rage crossed the other woman's face.

"Emily! That simpering pathetic fool. Makes you almost embarrassed to be British. She disgraces the Queen and the Realm. Idiot was always saying Miranda this, Miranda that. You showed her though didn't you? Wonder if the idiot finally realises what an abhorrent human being you are after what you did to her then to Nigel." A chilling smile crossed her lips. "Anyway enough of the pleasantries, we're here so you can make some very important phone calls."

Having had time to think Miranda knew with certainty that she couldn't make those calls. Too many lives would be destroyed or lost if she did. "No."

"NO! Seriously Miranda? No?" There was nothing else to say, Miranda held her head up and stared straight ahead.

"You really are a bitch. Your daughters in the next room and still you say no. Perhaps you don't realise how serious the situation you're in is." There was nothing she could do, she couldn't make those calls.

Indicating to the man who had held her captive, Jocelyn took the pad from him and brought it over to Miranda. On the screen was her husband, Stephen was tied to a chair with two men standing either side of him.

"Hubby wants to talk to you." Jocelyn whispered in her ear.

"Hello Stephen."

"Miranda? What the hell is going on? I'll retract the divorce just call your dogs off."

"Oh Stephen, this is not me. I've already signed them, they are with your lawyer." Looking up at Jocelyn she smirked. "He is of no consequence to me, you might as well just let him go."

"Now." Was Jocelyn's response and a loud bang entered the room, Miranda retched when she looked on the screen and saw half of Stephens head missing.

"Make the calls Miranda."

"No."

"Next"

Miranda looked at the screen and saw her first husband James, sitting in a chair beside Stephen's slumped body.

"Now Miranda, we have very few people to go through before we get to the people in this suite. Make the calls."

Tears streaming down her face Miranda shook her head.

"Miranda please, think of our children, just make whatever call they want you to make." James pleaded.

"Mom, is that daddy?" Swinging around Miranda saw Cassidy and Caroline across the suite. Jocelyn nodded her head at her accomplice and he went across and pushed them into their room before closing the door and standing outside, holding it closed. Miranda could hear them screaming for her and hitting the door. When she attempted to rise to go to them Jocelyn hit her across the head with a gun and pushed her back, aiming the gun at her head.

Jocelyn shook her head before turning the pad in front of Miranda. "Did you realise your life is so pathetic Miranda? These are the only two people, other than Caroline and Cassidy that you have ever had a meaningful relationship with. Months I worked for you, endless dreary months, researching you, finding out as much as I could about you and these two pathetic men were the only people ever linked to you. At one point I thought perhaps you cared for Nigel and Emily but recent actions demonstrated otherwise very clearly." Miranda didn't argue, to defend herself would evidently mean putting others in harm's way. Never had she been so relieved to be so compulsively and intensely private.

"Make the calls Miranda."

"No." She wished she sounded more like herself, not so weak.

"Now" Jocelyn stated and a gunshot sounded. Instead of the silence that followed Stephen's death, this time she heard screaming. Looking at the screen Miranda could see James writhing in agony, blood seeping from his shoulder.

"Make the calls Miranda." Jocelyn whispered in her ear. The screaming from the bedroom across the suite rose too.

Again she shook her head, to make the calls was sure death for hundreds of people. She had no choice. Never had she wanted to be in this position.

"How did you find out I had this information?" she asked Jocelyn.

"The intelligence community is a small place Miranda, surely you realise that. It has been evident someone was feeding information to the CIA of our activities. Hearing things they shouldn't have. It has taken a while but we've found you. Now make the calls."

"Please, please Miranda, make whatever the fuck calls they want you to make." James was crying. "Please, please make the calls."

Miranda pretended to be thinking about it, desperate to buy time to try to think her way out of this situation.

"Make the calls." Slowly Miranda shook her head.

"Now." Miranda flinched at the sound of a shot. Hearing James scream she felt more powerless than she ever had.

"Make the calls." Miranda shook her head.

Jocelyn walked over to the door and knocked once. It opened shortly after and two people entered to room. They walked over to her and pulled her from the couch. She fought, fought with everything she had but they quickly overpowered her. Dragging her to one of the chairs beside the dining table they positioned her and tied her.

"Now." Miranda couldn't help but flinch at the word. Jocelyn saw it and laughed. "Cosy Miranda?" Miranda looked up at Jocelyn, nothing to say. "Perhaps you need a little personal experience to be convinced." Jocelyn nodded to the new arrivals and one grabbed her hand. Next thing she knew her finger was broken, excruciating pain ran through her body. She bit her lips to keep from crying out not wanting to give them the benefit or her pain.

"What about now Miranda? Have you reconsidered?"

"Never." Miranda looked defiantly at Jocelyn, at least that's how she hoped it came across. There was a loud bang and her shoulder was on fire.

"Make the calls Miranda."

Miranda thought she said no, but couldn't be sure.

Over what felt like days, but was probably hours, she was beaten and had more fingers broken. She never saw the pad again or knew what happened to James. She was just relieved that Cassidy and Caroline were kept locked in their room.

She dreaded the moment they would be brought out because she realised they were her greatest weakness. She really didn't know what she'd do. At this point she didn't believe they would all make it out of this. The question became what and who is she willing to sacrifice to try to save her babies?

Jocelyn became progressively more annoyed every time she refused to make the phone calls. The pain became unbearable.

Miranda was fading in and out of consciousness. She thought about Andrea. Her shining welcoming eyes, her beguiling smile and wondered what had gone wrong. Maybe she was delirious. She should be focused on escaping, but couldn't think of a way. Perhaps she should even think about her husband and the last horrific image she would have of him. Perhaps she should even consider how happy Jacqueline and Irv would be with her disappearance. No doubt there would be a celebration, perhaps even Nigel and Emily would join them, she regretted her treatment of them both but it had been unavoidable. They deserved more after such loyalty. There would be laughter and her legacy would be shattered after one season.

Ultimately none of that mattered as much as what would happen to her children and the fact she wouldn't get to see Andrea's smiling face again. In this moment it was crystal clear that those three people were the only people to have looked passed The Miranda Priestly, and smiled at her anyway, in longer than she could remember.

"Ready to make those calls yet Miranda?" Whispering in her ear Jocelyn must have been able to hear her laboured breathing.

"No." She thought about it, she truly considered it but at this point she just couldn't imagine doing so.

"No. Okay. Bring them out."

Rearing up Miranda shouted "NOOOOOO!" and it seemed her yell caused the world to explode as she crumbled. Glass shattered everywhere, there was the sound of wood breaking and a thunderous racket in her head. She could do nothing though; her body wouldn't obey any of her directions.

"Miranda? ... Miranda?" Miranda thought she recognised the voice but maybe Jocelyn had finally broken her and she was delirious.

"Miranda? Can you hear me?" The voice of that angel deserved to be answered even if it wasn't really there, however she couldn't bring herself to say yes, having said nothing other than 'no' for an eternity.

"Mom, mom!" Her baby sounded so frightened she tried to respond, tried to let her know mommy loved her.

"MOM! ... Is she dead? Why won't she say anything?"

"No she's not dead... Miranda can you open your eyes for just a second, please just let us see those baby blues."

That seemed like a reasonable request, she'd be able to see her babies if she opened her eyes. But maybe it was a trick. Maybe Jocelyn had found another way to torture her. Maybe she should keep her eyes closed just in case. It was easier anyway.

"Please mom, please open your eyes." It was so hard, but she had to do it. Even if it was another torture she couldn't refuse her baby. Struggling to get her body to respond she opened one eye, then another.

All she could see was white, plain white. Oh no, was she blind. She could feel panic set in. She needed her eyes to produce the next issue. How was she to produce her next issue if she couldn't see? She couldn't breathe.

Just then she saw a face come into view above her. Her baby Cassidy, then Caroline came in from the other side. She'd never seen anything as beautiful.

Where was Jocelyn, she couldn't hurt her babies. Struggling Miranda tried to get up and tell them to run, save themselves. They needed to get out they needed to get to safety. Stupid body wouldn't obey her. She struggled to let them know.

Both of her babies looked across to her right, frightened like she had never seen them before.

"Miranda. Miranda." There's that voice again. She tried to find the source but couldn't. "Miranda you need to relax. Everything's going to be okay." No it wasn't, didn't they see, Jocelyn had information she shouldn't and was willing to kill to get more.

"We need to move her." Miranda struggled frantically, they couldn't take her anywhere, her babies needed her.

"NOOOOOOOO" she yelled.

"Miranda please." With that the third face she needed to see came into view. Why was she here? Was she going to be killed too? "Please Miranda, we have Jocelyn in custody. She can't hurt you or the girls anymore. Do you understand? You need to go to the hospital."

Agitated that nothing worked, she tried again to lift herself and get to her babies. Everything went dark.

Thoughts and voices were floating around her. Cassidy! Caroline! Andrea! She needed to open her eyes again to find them.

White again, what was happening? Then she saw Cassidy and Caroline come into view again. They needed to be safe.

The white was the ceiling. When had she lain down? Why was she no longer on the chair? What was happening? Where was Jocelyn?

"Miranda, please listen. Cassidy and Caroline are safe, they'll be with me. You need to go to the hospital. You have some serious injuries. Do you understand?"

Tired, she was so tired. Did she understand? What did she understand? Her babies were safe. That's really all that mattered anyway.

"Yes." Did she say that? She tried to sit up to go to the hospital like Andrea said but she couldn't. Blackness crept in. They were okay, her babies were safe.

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

Someone needed to turn off that racket. Maybe she would, too tired, maybe later. Pain everywhere.

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

Whispering over to her right, if someone turned off that racket she'd be able to hear what they were saying. Who was there? Could they stop the pain?

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

It seemed very still around her. Where was everyone? Where were her babies? She needed to find them.

Ouch, why wouldn't her arms work? Trying again her whole body seized in pain, maybe later.

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

More whispering, they seemed really close. Turn off that noise, I'm trying to hear here.

Maybe if she turned her head she'd be able to see them. The pain was too much.

Too bright anyway. Maybe later.

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

Thirsty, was she living in a desert here?

Why didn't they give her pain medication?

More whispering, who was there? Jocelyn?

BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep

More voices. Wait she recognises that one. Who is it? Andrea.

"Everything's going to be okay" Andreas here. Sleepy.

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

Still thirsty, what terrible service. She needs to moisten her mouth.

Finally someone here. ICE! It's water I need, imbecile.

Who is it? Very bright. Maybe if she only opens one eye that will work. Still too bright. Squint.

"Wait Miranda, I'll turn off the light." Andrea, where are Caroline and Cassidy?

"Now Miranda, try again." Finally, a reasonable level of lighting. Looking around she sees Andrea standing there with a cup of ice. Beyond Andrea she sees another bed; she would have expected a private room. Andrea stands aside and she can see Caroline and Cassidy wrapped around each other, like they used to as babies. Safe.

"Would you like more ice?" Turning back to Andrea she nods her head. After taking more ice she feels very tired and closes her eyes. Andrea puts something in her hand saying it's for the pain. She squeezes and feels like she's floating.

"Sleep Miranda, you're safe and we'll be here when you wake up." She wonders if it's true but only time will tell.

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

Damn noise, constant. Infuriating.

This time when she opens her eyes Cassidy, Caroline and Andrea are talking over what appears to be a game of cards. She doesn't draw any attention to herself and just watches them. They look tired and worried, none particularly interested in the game.

Still thirsty, she tries to speak but all that comes out is a croak. It's loud enough to draw attention to her though and three faces turn and light up in smiles at seeing her.

"MOM!" Cassidy and Caroline run to the bed and stop just as they reach her. "She said you'd woken up, but we wanted to see. Are you sore? What can we do? Do you want ice? Do you want another pillow? Look Moms awake. How are you feeling? What can we do?" With that they both started crying in earnest. Andrea came up beside them and lifted them up onto the bed either side of Miranda.

"Why don't you give your mom the kiss you've been saving?" With that both girls leaned in to kiss her, one on each cheek. They stayed there for a long moment and Miranda felt tears running down her face, she wasn't sure if they were hers or her daughters, either way it was a moment she would cherish forever.

Pulling back they all looked at each other. Miranda studied them and they seemed physically fine, they looked tired though. She felt horrendous and couldn't fathom that she had brought these circumstances upon her family.

She tried to speak, but all that happened was she made a number of croaks. Everyone looked around at Andrea.

"It's okay your throat is just rough from having the tube down it. It will get better really soon." Looking directly at Miranda she asked "Do you want more ice?" Miranda nodded her head.

Turning to the girls she suggested they go find a nurse to let them know Miranda was awake. They gave her another kiss before running out of the room.

"Do you know who I am?" Miranda nodded her head. "Do you know what happened?" She had to think about that. Flashes came back to her of Jocelyn, hotel room, Stephen, James, they were disjointed and vague but she had a sense of terror and pain. She nodded her head.

"If anyone asks your name is Miriam Princhek." Miranda looked at Andrea with shock, a significant question in her eyes. "Your children's names are Celine and Charlie." When Miranda looked like she was about to argue, Andrea shrugged and said they chose them. Defeated and tired Miranda rested back again.

"I'm your wife Alexis, or Alex to my friends." Miranda scowled, Andrea gave her a sheepish look. "I promise I'll explain everything." She said just as her daughters came back into the room followed closely by an army of doctors and nurses.

"You had quite an accident Mrs. Princhek. I'm Doctor Marie Comtois, I'm responsible for your care while you stay with us at Hôpital de l'Hotel-Dieu." For the next half hour Miranda was poked and prodded by the army who had invaded her room.

When they finally left she was exhausted and settled back, looking over at her children she felt her eyes closing. They came up to her and looked over at Andrea questioningly. Once again she lifted them up on the bed warning them to be careful. They gave her another kiss as her eyes closed.

The next time she opened her eyes Caroline and Cassidy were once again asleep on the bed beside her and Andrea was asleep in the chair by her side. A rush of warmth flooded through her, she realised it was too much effort to stay awake without them. Just before she closed her eyes she noticed Andrea had a gun by her side, and there was no way for others to see into her room. Closing her eyes she rested in the knowledge she was safe.

Opening her eyes she was greeted by the sight of Caroline, Cassidy and Andrea playing charades. Again she just took the moment to observe, it felt like a long time since she saw them playing. It had been the weekend before she left for Paris, they had played board games before doing their nails.

She wondered what day it was, how much time had passed. What did everyone think happened? Who was looking after Runway? Why was she Miriam Princhek again? Married to Andrea with two children? What did Andrea know? Why was she here? So many questions, so few answers.

She tried to move in the bed, not quite as painful as the last time. She must have made some noise as once again her babies ran towards her as soon as they realised she was awake. This time Andrea lifts them without hesitation and they give her a kiss. They then sit there and hold her hands. Again they ask a litany of questions, at least nod and shake her head to get her answers across.

After they are assured she is okay she looks at Andrea with a burning question. Andrea understands and explains that it is Saturday, nine days after the attack in her hotel suite. She explains that Jocelyn was apprehended immediately, as were the other three people in the room with her. Two others were caught before they even got into the hotel suite.

When they were questioned one of the hired help admitted that James and Stephen were abducted. Stephen's family were informed of his death and James was in a coma having suffered significant bloodloss before they were found. Looking at Andrea Miranda was clear the prognosis was not good but she wasn't saying so in front of the girls.

Caroline and Cassidy said they had been talking to a special doctor to help them stop having bad dreams. Miranda was relieved someone had thought of their emotional needs when she couldn't. They had fun picking their new names but preferred their own. They understood it was necessary to keep them safe for the moment but they'd be able to be Caroline and Cassidy again when they got home.

They spent some time chatting, Caroline and Cassidy carried the conversation telling Miranda about their week and all the new things they'd learned, including some French from Andrea. Nurses came and went from the room checking all the machines around the bed and smiled encouragingly when she raised her eyebrow in question.

Miranda felt herself falling asleep again, when the others realised she received kisses from Caroline and Cassidy, Andrea squeezed her hand and they promised they'd be there when she woke again. She fell asleep secure and safe in the knowledge she would not be alone.

When she woke again hours had passed and Andrea was putting the girls to bed across from her. She croaked and drew attention to herself, the girls looked at Andrea and she gave them a nod indicating they could move across to their mom. They were helped up and kissed her, as had become their routine. This time Miranda tried to move her arms to put them around them. She managed it with not a little pain, however when she felt them against her in a loose hug another piece of her settled.

Andrea left to go into the little bathroom across to the side leaving them alone. Her daughters told her how happy they were she was alive and how much they loved her. She placed a kiss on each of their heads and pulled them as tight as was bearable. That was how Andrea found them ten minutes later. Cuddled together savouring the peace after the traumatic experience they had endured.

Andrea moved the girls across to their own bed, presumably seeing the pain in Miranda's eyes. When they were settled Miranda and Andrea took a moment to observe each other. Miranda was unsure what Andrea saw and found for some reason it mattered. Andrea rose and picked up a mirror from the dresser. Miranda was hesitant to look. Andrea stood there patiently, when she did look she was shocked.

Miranda looked at Andrea with a question. "The girls suggested we make sure you looked like yourself. They were worried you'd be sad otherwise." Miranda looked in the mirror again. Her hair was in her iconic style, makeup had been applied just like she did herself every morning. Looking down she realised she was even in clothes she would choose. Raising her eyebrow she queried her attire.

Andrea put her hands up. "Your clothes are all Emily and Nigel. They were relieved when I told them you were located. When I explained you would need to spend time in hospital they sent these clothes with instructions for the nurses."

Miranda was deeply touched, it appeared regardless of everything there were other people who cared enough to make sure she was comfortable. Tears started and she was unable to control them. Without warning she was sobbing like a baby. Her body ached, her chest hurt, she couldn't talk and she couldn't stop.

Andrea sat down on the bed close but not touching before taking her hand and kissing it. "You're safe. Everything's going to be okay." Miranda was only peripherally aware of the murmurings beside her but appreciated the comfort they provided. When she cried herself out she gripped the hand in hers. She felt the return squeeze reassuring her as she closed her eyes.

All this sleeping was becoming tiresome, when was she going to get the answers she required. Looking around the room she took notice of the camera aimed at the door with what appeared to be a sensor of some sort if the red dot was anything to go by. The blinds remained closed, everything the girls could need was within this space. It was well lived in.

Andrea was once again asleep in the seat, however now it was against her bed and she was still holding her hand. Why was she here? Who was she? It was clear there was more to her than Miranda's ex-assistant had ever let on.

As if the other woman could feel her perusal Andrea's eyes opened and they gazed at each other. Andrea allowed Miranda to search her eyes for hidden depths. When she was finished Miranda quirked an eyebrow asking the question.

"Andrea Sachs, CIA. We became aware of some unusual activity and interest in Runway. I was brought in to determine if you were conducting any business that compromised national security." Miranda wasn't sure how she felt about that. Given recent events she couldn't be too annoyed, but the fact that she was suspected bothered her.

"It immediately became apparent that while you have an information network that rivals the governments, you are not a threat to national security or interests." Andrea shrugged to indicate she was sorry but would do it again. Miranda supposed she could appreciate the other woman's position, but she didn't have to like it.

"When the issue with Irv and Jacqueline concluded I was called back to debrief. I'm sorry for the way I left, but I was given very clear direction about timing. It has since become clear why." Miranda was thoroughly unimpressed. "I agree it appears we've been compromised."

An alarm went off on Andrea's watch, she rose from the chair and grabbed something from her bag. Turning to Miranda she said she'd be back shortly. As she left the room Miranda heard the lock click into place.

Miranda took stock of her injuries. The gunshot wound was covered in bandages, her shoulder, broken fingers and broken leg were immobilised, and there were dressings around her ribs and what skin she could see was discoloured in the main. She wondered what her prognosis was; did she have any internal injuries she should know about? Hopefully she would be awake enough tomorrow to see the doctor.

Trying her voice again it croaked and she could form no words. Tears streamed down her face once again. Her girls should not have to see her like this. That was how Andrea found her.

Andrea sat down in the chair beside her bed. "You have five broken fingers, your right leg was fractured as were three of your ribs. The gunshot was clean and went straight through, missing all crucial areas, it was the blood loss that was the most worrying. There was some concern about your liver and kidneys but recent results have been favourable. It's going to take time but there will be no lasting effects. You were in an induced coma for five days and started coming around yourself two days later. You've been in hospital ten days, running into your eleventh."

Miranda could barely process the information. She was overwhelmed so lay back and closed her eyes. She felt a hand take hers and floated into sleep.

When she woke again the room was crowded. Andrea was standing sentry by the door checking everyone coming in and leaving. Looking to her right she saw her doctor Marie C something. She opened her mouth to ask after her health and received much the same information Andrea had given her during the night. Reassured she was stable and there was no permanent damage Miranda looked for Cassidy and Caroline. They were sitting on their bed against the wall observing all the movement in the room.

They spent the morning talking and playing games and Miranda took the occasional nap when she got tired. They were in the middle of a spirited game of cards when a mobile phone on the bedside locker beeped. Andrea, Cassidy and Caroline looked at each other and sprung into action. Miranda felt the immediate tension in the room but couldn't understand.

Obviously seeing her confusion Cassidy clarified, sounding much older than she should. "That's Alex's emergency phone. A message means we have to leave." Miranda started to panic, they were leaving, what about her, she was hardly in a position to run for the exit.

"You're coming too mom, we've done drills" Caroline told her proudly. Before she could make sense of it all, everything in the room had been packed, placed on her bed and she was being pushed towards the door.

Panic threatened to take over, her body started shaking adn she found it difficult to breathe. What if she wasn't well enough to leave? What if Jocelyn was waiting by the door?

"Miranda, look at me, Miranda... Everything is going to be okay. This has been planned and prepared for. You are going to be okay. The girls are going to be okay. We are just going somewhere safe."

They moved out of the room Andrea at the front and the girls either side pushing her bed, along the corridor moving away from the nurses' station. Into a lift, that creaked and moaned. Out of the lift and along a deserted corridor. It opened up into a garage where there was one van parked.

Andrea searched around the van before loading Miranda, Caroline and Cassidy into the back. Taking one more look around the vehicle Andrea settled behind the wheel and took off at speed.

Less than five minutes after the message came through Miranda was looking out a window seeing Paris fly by. Silence reigned.


End file.
